The Quest for the Ultimate Light
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: When a new group, called the Soul Screamers, causes the Moon Realm, home of the fey and the Ultimate Light, to be swallowed by the Darkness, Sora, Riku, and Kairi must team up with an Elven princess with a mysterious past. SoKai, OCxOC.
1. It's Not Over Yet

**A/N: Okay, I've got to be crazy. I'm juggling junior year high school homework, preparation for SAT testing, a songfic for Titanic, a multi-chapter fanfic for Chronicles of Narnia and now I'm adding _ANOTHER_ fanfic for Kingdom Hearts (this one)! Probably not a very smart move, but I'm going to go ahead with it. Since I'm dealing with so many things at once, don't expect me to update this as quickly as some of my others.**

**So, anyway, same old routine. Read and review. My main OC, the one that appears at the end of this chapter, has another story entirely to herself that I might put on FictionPress when I have the time to write it down. I will let you know when it's up, if I ever decide to write it. It explains some of her physical appearance.**

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Not Over Yet

Sora ran to the islet, leaped to the other side of the paopu tree, and leaned against it. His lifetime friend, Riku, was already sitting on the tree. It had been over a year since Sora had set foot on his islands, and he relished the feeling of the familiar ground under his feet. Being the Keyblade master, Sora had very serious responsibilities, and he did have an echo of a feeling that his adventures were far from over.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope." Sora cheerfully agreed. "Nothing will."

The two continued to gaze out at the peaceful ocean that surrounded Destiny Islands. "What a small world." Riku commented. He had previously thought of the islands as a prison surrounded by water. He still thought that his world was small, but now, he no longer thought of it as a prison.

"But part of one that's much bigger." Sora countered Riku's statement, helping the older boy gain confidence in losing his previous belief about the island being a prison.

There were a few more moments of peace, before a girl's voice cut through the air.

"Sora! Riku!" The two boys turned to find their friend Kairi running up to them. She held something in her hands, and bent over to catch her breath when she arrived.

"What is it?" Sora asked, immediately worried that something might have happened. He had had a crush on her ever since she had come to the islands when they were both four, and their feelings showed in a drawing in their secret place. When they were young, they had scratched pictures on the rocks of a cave at the base of one of the tallest trees on the island. One of the pictures had simply been of their faces, but, a year and a half ago, before his first adventure started, Sora had added to the picture so that he was depicted giving her a paopu fruit. When he had finally returned to the islands after defeating Xehanort's Heartless, Marluxia, and Xemnas, he had found out that the drawing now depicted himself and Kairi sharing a paopu fruit. They hadn't actually shared one _yet_, but maybe, sometime in the future, he would work up the guts to share one with her.

Kairi drew in some deep breaths after running for so long, and then she held out a bottle with a message rolled up inside it. "Look!" she told them.

On the front of the scroll, there was a very familiar seal, the seal of King Mickey. "From the King?" Sora asked, surprised. He had suspected that he would be called upon to save the day again sometime soon; he just hadn't expected it to be this soon after he returned home from his last adventure. Now he grabbed the bottle from Kairi, pulled out the cork, threw the message into his hand, unrolled it and began to read. He knew Riku and Kairi were reading it over his shoulders, but he didn't care. Both of them could wield Keyblades as well, so they had a right to know as much as he did.

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi:_

_Sorry to have to disturb you so soon after you guys got home. I know ya kinda wanted to calm down, but this is urgent._

_You probably thought that since Disney Castle is the home of the Cornerstone of Light, that's the home of the Ultimate Light. Well, you're wrong. The home of the Ultimate Light is the fey world: the Moon Realm. _

"Fey creatures exist?" Sora asked, startled.

"Sora, from what I've heard, you yourself have transformed into a merman when you visited Atlantica." Kairi sounded exasperated. "I don't think you're one to talk."

Sora blushed. He had a feeling that Kairi would have given anything to see him in that form. "You're right," he responded. He went back to reading the King's letter.

_The Moon Realm is in danger. The Soul Screamers, a very elite group with only seven members, have overrun the Moon Realm. The fey are doing their best to stand against them, but as of now, their efforts are futile. When you get this letter, the Moon Realm will likely have fallen victim to The Oblivion. Sora, you probably remember the End of the World? Well, beyond that is The Oblivion, the Ultimate Darkness. It also seems that Maleficient and Pete survived the destruction of the Castle that Never Was and they are currently searching for The Oblivion in the hopes of using its Darkness to conquer the worlds._

_However, the good news is that The Oblivion can be destroyed, and when the Ultimate Darkness is destroyed, the Ultimate Light will be returned. The Darkness won't go away, unfortunately, but it will be much easier to defeat. _

_By the way, as a Princess of Heart, Kairi's light will be invaluable on this trip. So, Sora, forget any notions you had about leaving her behind or talking her out of going. She needs to come with you whether you and Riku like it or not. _

_A Gummi Ship should be coming your way shortly after you get this. Wait a day to see if any survivors from the Moon Realm arrive, and then come straight to Disney Castle. I'll see you there_

_- King Mickey_

No sooner had the trio finished reading this than the sky exploded with a sunset purple light. All of the Destiny Islands Keybladers looked up in shock, since it was the middle of the day.

A beacon was shining in the sky and floating down towards the land. As it got closer, the three saw that it was a girl who had long, very long, sunset purple hair that was tied in a braid, which was currently floating wildly about her. She wore a necklace, and it was clearly this object that was giving off the light. She was unconscious. As she floated down, she seemed to give off an air of grace, as if she was of royal blood.

The trio quickly rushed over to her and reached her just as she landed on the beach. When the light from her necklace faded, they saw that the pendant was in the form of a pink flower petal, clearly from some kind of tree that was foreign to the islands. She was clad in tight-fitting battle suit that was the same color as her hair. Her skin gave off a pale glow and, just between her eyes, there was a small, jewel, also sunset purple.

"Who is this girl?" Riku asked.

"Well, we know one thing about her." Kairi remarked. "Look." She pushed back a strand of the strange girl's hair. The girl's ear was pointed. Sora remembered his visit to Never Land. The pixie there, Tinker Bell, had pointed ears as well. "This girl's fey." Kairi said. "And if she's here, then I have a bad feeling that the Moon Realm's been destroyed."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think about it. The strange girl is my OC and it is her story that I plan to put on FictionPress. Her story explains why her skin gives off that pale glow and why she has that marking just between her eyes**


	2. Departure

**A/N: So, this is where we leave the islands. As always, please read and review. We are seriously lacking reviews here, people!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Departure

The group agreed that they couldn't just leave this fey creature on the beach, so they carried her to the seaside shack. She was lighter than she looked, so the task wasn't very challenging. They were somewhat reluctant to move her, because they were worried that she would wake, accidentally mistake them for enemies, and attack them. However, she remained unconscious the entire time. She looked as though she could be sleeping, the expression on her face was one of absolute peace, but the Keybladers knew better. They could just tell that something horrible had happened to her; something that was more terrible than her world being destroyed.

A roaring noise suddenly came to their attention. The three Keyblade wielders rushed outside and saw the Gummi Ship coming in to land right on the shore.

"You two had probably better move the Gummi Ship," Kairi told the boys. It was rather conspicuous where it was. Even now, they could see their other friends, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, beginning to approach the ship with caution and curiosity. "I'll stay with the fey girl." Sora and Riku nodded, and they both climbed into the cockpit of the Gummi Ship and took off, moving around to the other side of the island. Kairi, meanwhile, went back into the shack.

"Please wake up," she begged. "We want to help you, but we can't do that if we don't know where to start." The fey creature gave no response, except for that her face looked even more peaceful than before. A few minutes later, the boys returned, just as their other friends came up.

"What was that?" Tidus asked. "I haven't seen anything like that before."

"And who's this?" Selphie asked, motioning to the fey creature lying on the floor behind Kairi. "What happened to her?"

"It'll take more time than we have to explain." That was all that Sora agreed to tell them, no matter how hard they begged to know more. "I'm sorry!" he said. "We'll explain everything when we get back."

"But you just got back from . . . wherever it was that you were before." Wakka protested.

"We have to leave again." Riku told them shortly. "And we have to leave now."

That seemed to convince Tidus, so he left, with Wakka and Selphie on his heels. The Keyblade trio quickly picked up the fey girl. When they left the shack, they saw the other three on the strip of beach playing Blitz Ball. The Keyblade bearers carried the fey creature to the Gummi Ship and gently put her in one of the bedrooms. Kairi stayed with her while the boys left to take off.

Shortly after departure from the islands, Kairi noticed that the girl shifted her head. If that didn't convince the Princess of Heart that the girl was about to wake up, the moans that she gave certainly did. Within moments, the girl's eyelids were fluttering. Suddenly, her eyes, unsurprisingly sunset purple, snapped open, and three runes, the same color as her eyes and hair, burned to life on her arms, two on her right arm, one on her left. She sat up, but immediately, her hand flew to her head, groaning in pain. When she saw Kairi, though, she leaped to her feet, startled. Her right hand flew to her left hip and drew a sword clear out of the air. However, she stopped as soon as she looked Kairi in the eyes. Instantly, she put her sword back into its invisible sheath and it disappeared.

"Princess of Heart." She murmured, dropping to her knees. "I beg your forgiveness for my behavior, I didn't know."

"It's all right." Kairi told her, startled by this girl's behavior. The girl rose just as Sora and Riku entered the room. The girl stiffened in shock, but relaxed soon after. Since she could tell that Kairi was at ease with them being in the room, she knew there was no danger from either of the boys.

"So, you're finally awake." Riku commented, relief coloring his voice. "We were starting to get worried. I'm Riku, this is Sora, and I can tell you've already met Kairi."

"I'm Myria, the Princess of the Elves." The girl introduced herself.

"Your Highness," Sora whispered. All three of them bowed to her, but she seemed uncomfortable with the formality.

"Since it looks like we'll be traveling together for some time," she said, "I'd prefer if you'd simply call me Myria. I actually don't feel comfortable with people thinking they need to be formal with me all the time because I'm a princess."

"Very well, then, Myria." Riku agreed. Just then, a beeping sound came from the control room of the Gummi Ship and Sora left to check on their progress.

"We're coming up on Disney Castle!" he reported. He came back into the room. "I have a feeling that King Mickey will want to speak with you about what happened.

* * *

**A/N: So, Myria finally wakes up! I promise to have chapter 3 up ASAP!**


	3. Disney Castle

**Me: I'm FINALLY back! I had a world-class case of writer's block on this chapter, and you'd be amazed. The Mission: Impossible theme works wonders for writer's block. Sorry I didn't tell you last chapter, but Myria's name is pronounced (MY-ree-ah).**

**Myria: Why didn't you tell them that at the end of last chapter?**

**Me: Probably because it was almost midnight and I needed to go to sleep so that I wouldn't be yawning my head off at school?**

**Myria: Whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Disney Castle

Fifteen minutes later, Sora had landed the ship and the group had disembarked into the Gummi hangar of Disney Castle. Two chipmunks in yellow aprons were waiting for them upon their arrival.

"Hey, y'all!" the darker of the two greeted the group. "How're ya doing?" Both of them were obviously very excited, to say the least. "Who's your new friend?" the lighter one then asked.

Sora smiled. "Chip, Dale, this is Myria." He introduced her. "Elven princess."

Chip and Dale looked as though the air had just gone out of them. "We're sorry." They said. "About your world."

Myria smiled and bent down to their level. "It's all right." She whispered. "I was lucky enough to land on a world with not one, not two, but three Keyblade wielders. The Soul Screamers are not going to get away with swallowing the Moon Realm in Darkness."

"That's right!" Riku interjected enthusiastically. "There's no way that we're going to let the destruction of any world pass us by unnoticed."

Chip and Dale led the group to the meeting hall where King Mickey was waiting for them. "Hiya, fellas!" He greeted the Keybladers. He was as excited as Chip and Dale had been. The four of them sank to their knees in respect, but Mickey insisted that, as friends, they shouldn't be so formal. As the group rose, Mickey saw Myria for the first time.

"Princess Myria." He greeted her solemnly, giving her a bow of his own. "Since you're here, I assume that the worst has happened?"

"You are correct, Your Majesty." Myria responded. "The Soul Screamers have caused the Moon Realm, and the human world attached to it, to fall into darkness."

Mickey insisted that they all sit down and gently asked Myria to tell what happened.

"It's been a little over a hundred and fifty years since our victory in the Nightmare War. Finally, the fey were used to being the Light Fey again after being divided for centuries during the Nightmare War." Seeing the confused looks on the faces of the three human Keyblade wielders, she gave them a look that said _I'll tell you later_ before continuing. "Suddenly, the wraiths informed the different fey rulers that strange creatures had appeared in their realm. When a group went to investigate, they found nothing.

"Over time, each of the fey reported seeing unusual creatures in their realms, but when these sightings were investigated, nothing was found, except when the intrusion of the Summer Realm, home of the fairies, was looked into. Scouts reported to have caught sight of ghostly creatures, most of them grey, but only for a moment. They couldn't tell what the rest were like before the creatures left. After that, we all became somewhat paranoid, which is quite an accomplishment, let me tell you!

"They attacked out of nowhere. The Soul Screamers. None of our physical attacks harmed them at all. Only the Mages could harm them, but they were still too strong. Princess Aliera of the fairies recognized this and she created a portal of light that would carry us to safety. Apparently, not very many were able to make it to the portal before the Soul Screamers or the Lost Souls caught them. I'm not sure how many were able to make it. The only ones I know who survived the attack are Aliera, Violetta, and I, and I'm not sure what world they're on."

"Myria, I know this is hard, but can you tell us more about the Soul Screamers?" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Myria responded. "Iraxia, the Eternal Darkness, is the leader, and the one that we need to be worried about most. She's the strongest and she controls the Grim Reaper Souls. However, Polixa, the Shadow Assassin and controller of the Vengeful Souls, is a very close second for the worst." Here, Myria looked directly at Sora and Riku. "You had better hope that it's me, Kairi, and the King fighting her."

"Why?" Sora asked.

Myria sighed. Apparently, she really did not want to elaborate on this. "How can I put this?" she muttered, before speaking up. "Well, let's just say, that when Polixa captures human, or humanoid, men, she has her way with them before she kills them." Both Sora and Riku shuddered, and Myria was very relieved that she did not have to elaborate further. She continued:

"The next ranking one is Kazev, the Frozen Soul. There's nothing much to say about him, except that he controls the Drowned Souls. After him is Zarek, the Final Nightmare and controller of the Dreamer Souls." She shuddered. "Everything about him reminds me of Zarek the Nightmare King. He was our main enemy in the Nightmare War. But anyway, after Zarek the Final Nightmare is Feragé, the Flowering Oblivion."

"Why do I get the feeling that his Nobody was Marluxia?" Riku asked, meaning it to be a rhetorical question, but Myria nodded at him.

"I believe I remember him mentioning that name, Riku." She smiled grimly before going on. "Feragé controls the Gardener Souls. Next is Barzip, the Oppressing Flame, who controls the Pyro Souls."

"Axel." Sora murmured. No one except Myria heard him, and she gave him a slight nod.

"The last one is Yiquw, the Black Heart. He controls the Ninja Souls. Yiquw's easily the weakest out of all the Soul Screamers, basically a stronger Heartless, but don't underestimate him. He's still extremely strong."

"So the ones we need to be worrying about most are Iraxia and Polixa, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you can't worry about the other Soul Screamers as well." Myria told him.

"Did I say that? No I didn't." Sora said.

"Welp, I know as much as you do about the Soul Screamers now." King Mickey said. "Yen Sid probably knows more about them."

"Yen Sid?" Myria asked, awe coloring her voice. "Do you mean _the _Yen Sid? He makes our magic look like parlor tricks!"

The mouse king smiled at the Elven princess. "Yep, that Yen Sid." He confirmed. He turned towards the door. "Donald! Goofy!" He called out.

An anthropomorphic duck and a bipedal dog rushed into the room. "Your Majesty!" They saluted, and then their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw one of Mickey's guests. "Sora!"

Sora braced himself for both of them jumping on him, but they, thankfully, managed to remain in control.

"You fellas up for another adventure?" their king asked them

"You betcha!" Goofy exclaimed, and then he noticed Myria. "But, uh, who's that there with them?"

Myria stood from her seat. "I am Myria, heir to the Elven throne of the Spring Realm, the Elven division of the Moon Realm."

"Your Highness." Donald remarked, as both he and Goofy gave low bows to her. Myria gently raised her hand.

"Please, call me Myria." She said.

"Well, where's the first stop on our adventure?" Goofy asked.

"Twilight Town." Sora reported. "We need to pay a visit to Master Yen Sid."

* * *

**Pronounciation Guide**

**Aliera: (ah-LEE-era)**

**Violetta: (VEE-oh-LET-ah)**

**Me: I think that the names of the Soul Screamers should be easy to pronounce, despite the wierd spelling. If you want pronounciation guides to that, send me a PM and I will give you the guide.**


End file.
